Page 57
Digitization Reconstruct #Page (coolant entrance): "Go ahead! Blow this place sky-high! You might get rid of me...but you'll take down Aquinas, the power grid, the whole electronic infrastructure. Is that what you want? Are you completely nuts?" #Heavy MJ12 unit, dead engie inside coolant area #"You will stay away from the coolant controls. I will be destroyed if the reactors become unstable, and without me there will be chaos." #Page (flush): "All right. I get the picture. You want a piece of the pie, or you're going to toss the whole pie out the window. Fair enough. You can have anything you want. How about Europe? Your own continent. Just let me complete my preparations..." #Everett again urges a turnaround at Sec4 entrance #Tong: activate 2 failsafe switches first #"We are ready. Go to the control room and trigger the three ion injectors. When they're on, engage the reaction chambers (how does Tong know all this?). No one's run these at full capacity before. Without coolant, an explosion is inevitable. Get ready to run." #Page: "No! You don't know what you're doing! Everything will be lost, EVERYTHING... the world will fall to pieces! No one will be in control! It will be chaos, complete chaos!" #Engie pulls gun before final engage! Nice touch. "Hey! You'd better not do that! Really, they can't handle full power." #"JC...the net's going black! No more InfoLinks (others had them?), transmissions of any kind, we'll start again! Live in villages! If you receive this, if you survive, find us, find us!" "Yesterday we obeyed kings and bent our necks to emperors. But today, we kneel only to truth." -- Khalil Gibran Analysis #Everything. Yup, totally gonzo. #MJ12 kills engie. Unknown why it's just the one unit though. #Helios steps in; chaos is used as the proverbial stick. #Not power, but material is used by Page here to persuade JC out of his actions. Interesting; what is offered coincides with what is being taken from Page with each endgame. Power with Helios, material possession with antimatter. #Tong doesn't step in to stop you until 2 failsafes are engaged. #Ion injectors; remniscient of fission reactions (ionic bombardment of fuel). Tong also knows a lot about this technology and its usage history, which I find odd. Maybe it's common knowledge how fusion works, but I'm still puzzled as to how he knows this on a whim. #Again, chaos. Order drives everything, and entropy stops the world. #Awesome, awesome, awesome! I love when this happens. Wish more games took initiative like this. #Mechs, at the very least, had InfoLinks, as seen in DX:HR. The 'net goes dark fairly quickly, possibly owing to the massive amount of power keeping it running being channeled into the AMrx. Further Analysis Well, that's it. Global communications destroyed. Economic, political ruin until it's all rebuilt. People living in city-states. No power. Death and destruction everywhere. Metropols are reclaimed by nature if the grid doesn't come back online in 30 years or so. Huge exodus into the countryside in a massive landgrab the likes of which haven't been seen since the late middle ages. Humans without their technology are not so invasive a species; keeping the electrical and economic systems running for every nation on earth is a massive drain on resources; farming small plots of land would be ideal for conservation. With the destruction of the internet, would people find out about A51? Helios? Nanoaugmentation? The Illuminati? MJ12? The lies and conspiracy? Deceit and hostility? What is the truth in all of this? Who is right? Singularity Illumination Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages